Alex Striker
Alex Joseph Striker (Born April 25, 1990) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Alex Striker. He currently wrestles in New-NAW and is the owner of Aggressive Reckless Wrestling. Current Vivianverse Leagues New-NAW in his New-NAW debut.]] In May of 2015, Striker signed a contract to become a part of New-NAW. He would make his debut on New-NAW Velocity 69 defeating Butch Polebag. He was announced as the #1 Contender for the New-NAW Cruiserweight Championship for New-NAW The Final Chapter. On June 6 at New-NAW Presents CAWVasion, Striker competed in Hardcore Scramble Match, defeated Scott McShannon to become New-NAW Hardcore Championship. lose the title later in the match. Cruiserweight Champion On the 72nd edition of Velocity, Striker was oddly paired with ACWL World Champion Biff Andreas to take on the Cruiserweight Champion Shelton Benjamin and Shawn Dynasty. He would pick up the victory for his team after he pinned Benjamin. At The Final Chapter, Alex Striker would challenge Shelton Benjamin for the Cruiserweight Title but would be unsuccessful. He would however, defeat Shelton in a rematch at Anarchy II: The New Beginning in an Extreme Rules match to win the championship. Former/Defunct Leagues 'Action Star Wrestling ' Debut & Hardcore Champion Cactus Jeff was the inagural ASW Hardcore Champion, which was awarded by the ASW Owner. Jeff made his debut on the first episode of Great Impact. He attacked the new ASW World Champion Anubus DR after he won the title from the Suspect. Suspect then attacked him and won the Hardcore title from him. Jeff then fought Luis Iron Man and Tom Williams in a triple threat match on the following episode of Extreme zone, which he won. On the next episode of Great Impact, Jeff joined Nexus and took part in a 6 man battle royale for the vacent ASW Hardcore title. He was eliminated in the match. He then fought Tom Williams in singles match which he also won. New Name & Move To Extreme Zone In the first round of the US title tournoment, Striker lost to Legends champion Cody. Striker then was put on th Extreme Zone brand after the company split to 3 brands. He won a tag team match alongside Kofi Kingston against Wade Barrett and William Regal. Alex then defeated Mike Mexico in a MITB qualifying match on the following Extreme Zone. At the Survivor Champions CPV, Alex failed to win the MITB match. ASW had closed it's doors as of August 4th, 2012. 'Elite Dynasty Federation' (2012 - 2013) On the first episode of EDF Wrestling, Alex Striker faced Chris Corre and Michael Greengrich to crown the first EDF New Breed Champion, but lost after Corre Pinned Greengrich. Next, On the second episode of EDF Showtime, he would try to get a spot in the EDF Championship Elimination Chamber match and being eliminated with the combined efforts of Brent Harvanator & Matt Eichorn. EDF had closed it's doors as of January 1st 2015. 'Wrestling Heaven' (2012 - 2013) Alex Striker made his Wrestling Heaven debut on Episode 70 - ECWH, where he lost to Alex Riley. On Episode 73 - ECWH, Striker won his first match in Wrestling Heaven, when he defeated the Hurricane. On Episode 75 - Raw, Striker made appearance due to the talent exchange between Raw and ECWH. He accepted Chris Masters' Masterlock Challenge, but he could not break the Masterlock. On Episode 76 - ECWH, Striker lost to Matt Taven. In April 2013, Wrestling Heaven was undergoing a partial revamp, which resulted in forty superstars being released from the company, Alex Striker was one of them. Special Appearances 'Blazer's Halloween Havoc ' Representing ASW, Alex competed in the first ever Halloween Havoc event hosted by Blazer. Alex Defeated Kenta, Tyson, Edge, Shogun, and B.B. Disco in a Armageddon Hell In A Cell Match. With his victory, Alex won the Havoc Underworld Championship. 'World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment' Alex Striker particpated in the WTWE event, This Means War in a Gauntlet Match where the winner received a WTWE contract. Striker managed to win the first match in this Gauntlet, but he was defeated in the second match. Finishers and Signature Moves *'Go Back To Action' (Blackout/Curb Stomp) *'Judment Slam' *AlexMaker (Overdrive) * Consequence (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) * Cactus Jeff Elbow Championships and accomplishments 'New-NAW' *New-NAW Cruiserweight Championship .]] *New-NAW Hardcore Championship (1 time) 'Action Star Wrestling:' *ASW Hardcore Championship (1 time) (First) 'Other Accomplishments' *Havoc Underworld Championship (1 time) (First) Entrance Themes *'"Action" by Powerman 5000 (Current Theme)' Trivia * Alex Striker took Biff Andreas out for chicken wings and beer one night, and left Biff with the bill. * Alex Striker allegedly punches grandmas in his free time. Category:CAW Category:ASW Category:Template Category:JFW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:ARW Category:NAW Category:New-NAW